Rosacea is a chronic skin condition characterized by recurrent episodes of flushing, erythema, vasodilation, telangiectasia, edema, papules, pustules, hyperplasia, fibroplasia, itching, burning, pain, and skin tightness. Symptoms of rosacea are exacerbated by sun exposure, hot weather, immersion in hot water, high humidity, sweating, exercise, emotional stress, and spicy food.
The etiology of rosacea is not well understood. Furthermore, treatments, including, for example, antibiotic administration, topical drugs and known cosmetics may yield only marginal improvement. In addition, such treatments have been known to aggravate rosacea rather than alieve it. For example, in a National Rosacea Society survey of 1,066 patients, 41 percent reported that certain skin-care products aggravated their condition and 27 percent said certain cosmetics also caused rosacea flare-ups.
Therefore, there is a need to identify compositions that can be used to treat, prevent or ameliorate rosacea, symptoms thereof and conditions related thereto, especially compositions that do not aggravate the rosacea or symptoms associated therewith.